


从良 12

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 12

12-1

\------------

 

阿云嘎在郑云龙睡去后站在窗边打了几通电话。

他隔着窗帘靠在窗上，远远的看着郑云龙。阿云嘎是习惯睡硬床的，郑云龙在这睡得可能不大舒服，他把自己缩得很小，快一米九的人卷得几乎和周深一样大，也应该是极没有安全感的。阿云嘎手上没有烟，右手抬起来捻了两下又垂落，他并不是个死心眼的人，知道温柔的路子不好走，自然会换一个，显然痛感给人的印象才深刻，尤其是温柔之后加倍的痛，有奇效。

一万朵鲜花的味道盖不过一只烂到发黑的桃子。

郑云龙睡醒之后已经是午后，被阿云嘎拖起来又是带着强烈痛感的肏弄了一顿，不过仍有几个湿软的吻作为安抚。

阿云嘎觉得这样的相处很合适，毕竟郑云龙已经开始叫他的名字了，并且时有时无的会蹦出几个疼字。

温柔使阿云嘎把名字留在郑云龙心里，而痛感使郑云龙学会呼唤他。

 

阿云嘎把郑云龙送回去的时候正碰上王晰陪周深吃饭，老大个桌子两个人非得挤着坐，王晰填了阿云嘎一眼，一边给周深拆着肉，说

“腻了？”

“那倒不是。”阿云嘎搂着郑云龙坐在了他们对面，王晰啧了他一声起身去给郑云龙添了两只碗。

阿云嘎和周深目光错了一下，谁也没吱声，周深只是闷头吃着他那一小羹开水白菜，这是王晰顶会做的菜，汤底是用鸡茸洗过油色的，澄澄亮亮明澈如水，白菜心也择至嫩的那几掐。阿云嘎只吃过两次，因为王晰总是觉着做这个麻烦，懒得动手。

阿云嘎又瞥了一眼周深的发顶，心里念叨着新欢就是面儿大。

王晰给郑云龙添的碗里也是一样的菜色，不过榛鸡的肉是已经拆好的，白菜也划成了勺子方便舀起的大小。

 

王晰单手捧着郑云龙的脸，用拇指在他颧骨上揩了一下，又在脑门上落了个吻才坐回去，他往周深碗里添了一块骨尖上的肉，说

“叫嘎子哥。”

“嘎子哥。”周深脆生生的叫了一声，

阿云嘎点过头算应了，并没有流露出多大的兴趣，只是对着王晰说

“最近要在津冀走几天。”

“怎么说？你一个人吃不下？”王晰问他，见周深吃好了，便抽了纸帮他擦嘴

“多多分利吗，我也不愿意吃他这口臭虾。”阿云嘎看着周深在他面前装怯的样子直想笑，心里憋得有些难受，反映到脸上就是又叠了几层的褶子。

“行。”王晰颔首，起身去拿了两碗龟苓膏，是用金线龟腹甲板熬的，黑晶黑晶的散着甘草香。

“他家小子我拾掇过了，这几天我不在，你别太显。”阿云嘎说着接过来一碗要喂郑云龙，被王晰拦下了

“他胃不好吃不了这个，你自个儿败败火就行了。”王晰舀了一匙，周深就把脸凑过来，张着嘴等喂，乖顺的让阿云嘎头皮发麻。

 

阿云嘎实在见不得周深这个样子，只别过脸去看郑云龙。郑云龙吃饭的样子像一个好教养的淑女，怎么看怎么讨人喜欢，不过王晰不让他看得安稳，继续和他聊着

“之后怎么说？”

“听你的。”阿云嘎的眼光一直流连在郑云龙咀嚼时微微鼓起的腮上，

王晰没说话，似乎是在思考，阿云嘎又说

“你想让他盖，还是不盖。”

“盖吧，先炒着。”

“又玩捧杀？”阿云嘎不咸不淡的瞥了王晰一眼

“好用啊。”王晰在周深唇边落下个浅吻。正被阿云嘎撞见，他不自觉难受的蹙了眉。周深被王晰亲过似乎立马就臊红了脸，小手搭在王晰胳膊上推他，嘴里嘟囔着

“晰哥……别……”

 

阿云嘎把头扑在郑云龙胸口，也不管他匙中的汤是不是滴在了自己后颈上，他实在是看不进去周深那个样子。

从他跟在周深身边开始到现在，周深竟然还有他没见过的一面，而且是这么恐怖的一面，他已经没什么好担心的，只盼着王晰上辈子积德，这辈子自求多福了。

他把郑云龙扑的茫然，一双好看的眼睛有些愣神，他想着分明早上还是凶得骇人，现在却是这种行径，郑云龙看了一眼王晰似是在询问，王晰只是默声颔首，郑云龙便由阿云嘎抱着，回应着他带有索求的吻。

周深不敢看，吓得直往王晰身后躲。王晰也笑，佯怒的斥声

“嘎子。”

“不走了？”

 

阿云嘎囔了一声，暂饶过郑云龙的软唇，起身要去冲个澡，他颈后方才被滴了汤，现下有些凉。他只围着浴巾出来，没看见郑云龙，只有王晰和周深在沙发上窝着，他捋了一把湿发，朝周深扬了扬下巴却对王晰说

“不玩玩？”语气很是轻佻

“想都别想。”王晰一口驳回了他，把衣服扔到他身上叫他穿去。

周深趴在王晰肩头上小声的问他

“玩什么……？”嗓子里都是压着的好奇

周深自然知道这是三人行的邀请，不过周深不信阿云嘎敢和王晰一起肏他，他也不觉得王晰会这么快把自己推出去。

果然王晰只用指骨挑了一下他的脸颊，吻着他的鼻尖叫他不要听那些混话。

 

阿云嘎穿整齐了要走，被王晰截下，他把周深推过来说

“你送他一道。”

王晰又对周深说，

“晚点儿去接你。”

周深点头，王晰便揉了一把他硬硬的短发，啜着他的下唇吮了一下，又把他脸臊得红。王晰满意地拍拍周深气鼓鼓的颊，把带着警示的眼光落给阿云嘎，他眼里写的

‘不许搞他’

阿云嘎只咧了一边嘴笑，算是回应。

周深跟到阿云嘎身后，保持着一米半的距离不敢靠近，永远的低着头绞手指，一双眼睛只盯着自己鞋尖，一路下电梯直到车里，周深爬进了后排。

 

车出了库，也没听见周深说话，阿云嘎疑惑的回头，心想着他应该演够了，只见周深趴在后座上一耸一耸的抽，阿云嘎以为他怎么了，把车停在路边要伸手去抱他，还没触到周深肩膀，就被一声爆笑炸开了，周深笑出了气浪，一环一环的阔着，乍一听有点像养殖场里的大粉猪。

把阿云嘎恨得直咬牙，他唇边的肌肉看起来都有些锋利。

午后没人，正好这街道又宽，阿云嘎一脚油门秒上百迈，下一秒就强制刹车，直接把周深甩到了座椅下。

“你他妈——”周深的颧骨磕着了，直接起了红印子。

 

阿云嘎把周深送回去的时候就被周深强硬的留下了，周深一脚踩着门把阿云嘎顶在门上，扬起腕子猛抽他的脖子根，阿云嘎只能半蹲下来让周深打得舒服些，等周深手酸了就去帮他揉腕子，一边揉一边亲他的脸，周深的脸嫩，那颧骨上的印子已经转青，伏在眼下看起来招人心疼。阿云嘎一边轻柔的吻着一边道歉，只讲他以后再不敢了，好深深好深深的求着。

周深不听他这个，拧着他的胸下去解他的裤腰带，把阿云嘎吓得直缩，他这几天太过纵欲，身体实在吃不消，精囊和肾都是空的，他着实不能承受周深再来一次。

他会干瘪的。

周深才不在意阿云嘎一脸的菜色，把人压在地上就利索的解裤子，把下身的软肉摸出来先是赏了两巴掌，激得前端微微抬头，便俯下身去吮吸。阿云嘎仰在地上只觉得四肢都不是自己的，两边的肾虚的直返冷汗。周深舔了好一会儿却只能撸到半硬，迎头正对上阿云嘎无助的眼神，全都是哀求

“祖宗，真没了。”阿云嘎觉得自己的语气很卑微，他期盼周深可以放过他。

 

周深啧了他一声，仍闷头摆弄着阿云嘎疲软不堪的性器，可无论是舔弄还是带着花活的手法，那阴茎仍旧半硬不软的垂在那，没一点长进。周深两腿一横，气的直喘粗气，两指并拢无情的抽着阿云嘎的卵蛋。

阿云嘎架不住这锋利的指，只好坐起身把周深搂上，讨好的去亲吻他的软唇，把鼓着的气都卷到自己嘴里，唇间的汁液交换着，粘起渐响的潮，阿云嘎的吻起初还是温柔的讨好，到后来就有些蛮横，在周深牙齿上卷着，掠着，把他亲的节节败退，周深推他又推不开，只打着舌头攻回去，一来一往他的颊上染了好些酡色，鼻息都带着热，阿云嘎却没什么反应，气息不紊，一张笑脸对着他。

 

周深拽着阿云嘎下巴上的肉，把他往自己胯下扯，阿云嘎就被他牵着挪到了他腰腹间，解开他的裤子自己把唇舌送上去舔周深的阴茎。

周深四肢酥麻的瘫软，王晰不常舔他，最近又见不上阿云嘎，他有些思念这样的触感，他也不闹了，乖乖躺好让阿云嘎给他口交。阿云嘎吸得卖力，却没什么技巧，牙齿总是不听话的钻出来刮过周深的皮肉，疼的他哆嗦，但确实是爽快的。

他呻吟着射到阿云嘎嘴里，掐着他的下巴叫他咽下去，阿云嘎没反抗，一股脑的吞了，然后抱着周深继续亲吻，边吻他边说

“我走几天，你看着点晰哥。”

“他死拗，有事儿也不张嘴。”阿云嘎嘱咐着周深。

周深点头，他认同王晰的执拗，回吻着阿云嘎说放心吧。

 

又纠缠了一会儿，阿云嘎便走了，在他上高速的时候收到了一条王晰的短息，很简短，三个字

‘你完了’

还有周深发来的一条

‘对不起啊哥’

阿云嘎：？

 

 

12-2

\---------------------

 

阿云嘎走了之后，周深照照镜子摸着自己的颧骨，轻轻一碰就有些疼，他觉得他不可以这样轻易的放过阿云嘎。

于是他把衣服脱了满地，摔碎了卧室里一面镜子，把床单拨乱，陈设也弄得歪七扭八。看了眼时间，觉着王晰该回来了，在浴缸里放满了温水，握着碎镜片坐进去，他在等王晰回来。

当王晰推开浴室门的一刹，正看见周深用碎镜片划自己的手腕，王晰的脑子瞬间就懵住了，他身体下意识得跟上，一步上前把周深的腕子抢过来，但还是划了寸口子，不深，却也在渗着血珠，在白净的腕子上也是极扎眼。

周深用无助的目光看他，上下眼皮一起皱着，把眼珠框成一个方形，四角都是水光，他就直直的看着王晰的眼睛，小鼻子皱了一下，两下，有滴泪滚出来的瞬间，哇地一声就哭了。

周深一股脑的扑进王晰怀里，搂住王晰的脖颈，他身上全是水珠，滴在王晰后背上，冰得他脊骨发凉。王晰以为是周深腕子上的血滴在他身上，他紧忙从旁边扯过来浴巾把周深包上横抱在怀里，看他腕子上没有翻着肉的口子，提到嗓子眼的心一下就咽了回去。

 

不过当他抱着周深进到卧室的时候整个人又愣住了，而周深似乎是想起什么一样在他怀里哭得更凶，喘息顶着后腔体，感觉下一秒就要背过气去。王晰像哄孩子一样摇着周深，长腿跨过一地的狼藉坐到床上，他要给周深把手腕的伤口包住，可周深就是挂在他脖子上不撒手，手腕蹭过王晰的脸颊，不经意的抹上了腥甜的血丝，王晰心疼的眼红，回抱着他顺着他的后背问是怎么了。

周深在他背上抽了好一会儿才能零零散散的说话，王晰抓住他歇气的空隙把他扯下来，在床头柜抽了纱布和棉球先给他包手。

酒精蜇着伤口边缘，周深抽噎得更狠，每一下几乎都扎在王晰心里。

讲道理郑云龙哭的比这狠，伤得比这重的时候多了去了，也没见王晰这么心惊。

 

王晰把绵密的吻落在周深手腕上，哄着劝着把伤口包好了，即刻把人搂到怀里。周深也是哭累了，喘息都变得很浅，他甫一张嘴，就被逆流的泪呛住，一个劲儿的猛咳，嗓子都要咳劈了。王晰只好把他斜过来抱，一下一下顺着气。缓了好半天才喘匀，周深终于说了一句囫囵话

“他……他非要亲我……”说罢又开始掉眼泪。

王晰一瞬间就知道这个他，是谁。

“他还要我给他口……”周深垂着眼，一遍摇头一边低声啜泣着，

“我……我不想……”

“他就打我……”周深指了指自己的脸，眼下的淤青已经开始泛紫，刚才在浴室里看的不仔细，换在卧室的光里就显得格外骇人。

王晰气的连发梢都在抖，周深看出来他气极，就把头枕到王晰的颈窝上，糯着有些嘶哑的嗓子说

“晰哥……我没有……”

“我没给他……”

“我不脏……你别不要我……”语气是楚楚可怜的。

周深听到王晰胸腔的震动，是猛兽的低吟，他似乎觉得自己演得有些过，想要把话圆一圆，又说，

“他是晰哥的朋友……我……我不怪他…… ”

 

周深不敢哭了，因为他侧目过去已经看到王晰的大脖筋都凸起来，被青血管攀附着，像是要冲破薄薄的皮肉。饶是周深心中也打起了鼓，他有些忐忑的把软唇覆上去，一寸一寸的安抚着

“晰哥……你别生气……我没事的。”

王晰一直没说话，周深就沿着脖子根亲到他的下巴尖，王晰的眼是骇人的阴鸷，周深愣头撞了上去，也是一个激灵。

完了，玩大了。

如果是别人也就算了，可周深算得上是和阿云嘎牵在一根绳上的，王晰和阿云嘎也是穿一条裤子的人，要是真是因为周深有了什么隔阂，他可真是要被阿云嘎压在水泥地上肏去泄愤了。

王晰不说话，周深心里的底一直没着落，他把唇覆在王晰的唇上蹭着，轻轻浅浅的琢吻。周深绷着劲儿，连亲带舔的好一会儿，王晰的气息才渐渐平稳，他抹开嗓子，声音听起来比周深哭崩的时候还要哑，他说

“对不起。”

周深差点被这汹涌而来的歉意猛个跟头，但他的心也是有了着落，知道事情没那么严重了，他的手攀上王晰的脸颊，从上往下摸着，唇落在王晰耳边，把软软的话诉进他耳朵里

“没什么的……只要能和晰哥在一起……我什么都可以做……”

 

周深这几天跟王晰跟得很紧，一是关注他的人身安全，二也是看他别真有什么别的动作，几天无事，周深以为王晰气消了大半，直到他见到郑云龙，看见他眼下和自己有一样的青紫时，心头一惊，他着实有愧疚和歉意。当时在家里，周深凑上去摸摸郑云龙的脸问他疼不疼，郑云龙只一脸木然的摇头说没事，他比周深高出去许多，低下头时总是在下眼眶存着泪，那表情是周深看着都要心软的，周深也不知道该说什么，就只能过去抱上郑云龙的腰蹭着，郑云龙不明就里顺手抚着周深的背，像是在安慰他。

明明他才是受委屈那个。

之后周深哭丧个脸偷偷给阿云嘎发短信。

‘哥我真不是故意的’

 

吃了几顿酒局把事谈妥准备要回来的阿云嘎看着手机

：？

 

 


End file.
